The present invention is directed to an axial brushless electric motor of the type disclosed in United States Patent Publication No. 2016/0241107 to King et al., the entire disclosure and contents of which are incorporated herein by reference as though fully set forth herein.
There remains a need for a more cost effective axial brushless motor.
The present invention satisfies this need by adding fractional half, hold, and micro step function elements to an axial brushless electric motor of the type disclosed in United States Patent Publication No. 2016/0241107 or the purpose of advantageously increasing resolution and reducing resonances.